The Haunted House
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: What trip to a fair is complete without a visit to the Haunted House? Erwin would be happy to not go into the haunted house, but when his boyfriends Eren and Levi are asking him so nicely, it's hard to say no. (Fluff)


Erwin knew he never should have agreed to take his boyfriends to the Royal Show. Eren and Levi were horror addicts, and so of course they wanted to go into the Haunted House, although Erwin was most decidedly not into scaring himself.

"Come on guys, why don't we just go get some candy apples instead? Or what about the cool ice creams, the ones that are in tiny little balls?" He desperately tried to convince the other two, but he had a horrible suspicion that the others had made up their mind. He knew he was caught as soon as Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me that you're scared?" Levi guessed correctly, and he grinned as Erwin flinched. "I can't believe it, Eren, Daddy is _scared_!" Erwin's jaw dropped at the nick-name.

"Levi!" He hissed. "I told you, don't call me that!"

"You didn't deny it! You are scared." Levi taunted, snorting as Erwin flushed.

"Please can we go?" Eren sweetly asked, widening his eyes and flashing Erwin 'the look'. It never failed to work on the blonde. "The haunted house is my favourite, you'll love it!" He tried to further convince Erwin, as Levi nodded in agreement with Eren.

How could he say no, when the normally brazen young man was asking him so adorably? Eren cheered as he sensed Erwin's resolve weaken and crumble, and he grabbed Erwin's hand. "Let's go!" He beamed. Erwin sighed, and smiled weakly at the two, as Levi laced his fingers through his other hand.

"Let's go."

As they entered the house, Erwin felt a hand creep into his. Looking down, he saw Eren give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok!" He chirped. "It's all pretend anyway, and if you get scared you can hold my hand!" Eren gave him a wicked grin, before running to the front of their line. Levi walked in the middle, with Erwin tailing behind after them. He nervously bit his lip, but followed without comment when Levi beckoned impatiently for him to hurry up.

"You guys better not scream too loudly." Levi warned, narrowing his eyes as they heard screams from ahead. The door slammed shut behind them, and they all froze. Eerie music played softly from hidden speakers, and the dim lights flickered, as they softly treaded through a room filled with cobwebs. What looked like rotting food covered a dining table, and Levi frowned in disgust. Eren began to get far ahead of the other two, and Erwin tensely called him back. All of a sudden, they heard heavy breathing.

"Jeez Erwin, I can hear you from over here!" Eren joked, turning around to flash an amused grin at him.

"That isn't Erwin." Levi tersely responded. Eren's eyes widened, and as he turned around, he saw someone sneaking out of the room. He gasped, and then giggled.

"To the next room!" He commanded, running through the doorway. Levi rolled his eyes, and took hold of Erwin's hand, tugging him along. They heard a shrill shriek, and the both of them sprinted into the next room.

"Eren!" They both called frantically, as they burst into what looked like a kitchen. They heard giggling coming from under a counter, and Erwin crouched down to see if Eren was ok.

"Fuck!" He choked. A young woman giggled again from under the counter, and she turned so he could see half of her face was scarred and bloody. "Not Eren!" He informed Levi, and straightened quickly. "Maybe he's in the next room?"

Each room they went into, they found terrifying and gruesome scenes, and yet Eren was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that he must be outside, they left the haunted house, with Erwin clinging desperately to Levi. They blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright sunlight outside, when Levi felt something wrap around him from behind. He let out a high pitched scream, and almost broke Erwin's hand with how hard he squeezed it. "Help!" He shrieked, and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Levi?" He heard a familiar voice breathe into his ear.

"Shhh, it's ok Levi, it's just Eren." Soothed Erwin, gently stroking Levi's hair.

"Oh my god!" He heard Eren giggle. "I can't believe it! You were so scared you almost shat your pants!" He crowed. "We aren't even in the house anymore!"

"Shut the fuck up." Levi snarled at him, before burying himself into Erwin's chest. "I wasn't scared." Came his muffled voice. Two pairs of gentle arms enveloped him, and he felt Erwin's frame vibrating with laughter.

"Of course not."

To make it up to him, Eren bought them all toffee apples. He'd gently wiped Levi's eyes when he finally let go of Erwin, and the two of them had peppered him with gentle kisses in apology. Finally, Levi had forgiven them (or at least given up the pretence of still being mad with them), and asked if they were ready to go home.

"Do you think we could try the haunted train ride first?" Erwin asked. It seemed Eren had convinced him after all.

_I'm that one friend who absolutely hates anything scary (except stories), and my friends always try to convince me to go on roller-coasters (I can't stand them), or go through haunted houses with them. And of course, Eren is the little brat who runs ahead and hides to further scare everyone (Gabby, I bet this is you)_


End file.
